Public viewing for viewing an event such as a soccer match at a place different from an actual venue is held. At general public viewing, video of an event to be viewed is displayed on a large-size screen, and a number of viewers watch the video. However, because all viewers watch the same two-dimensional video, a sense of realism is markedly reduced as compared to the case where the viewers watch the event at the actual venue.
On the other hand, there is a technology for enabling viewers to view different images depending on a position of each viewer. For example, in a projection display system described in Patent Document 1, a screen is made of a retroreflective material. Further, a plurality of image projection means are prepared to respectively correspond to a plurality of viewers. The image projection means is attached to a head of each viewer such that a projection direction of each image projection means coincides with a direction of a line-of-sight of the corresponding viewer. In this case, the image displayed on the screen by each image projection means is viewed only by the corresponding viewer. Therefore, the plurality of viewers can respectively view different images on the common screen.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2005-55822 A